


Guardian

by WishingStar



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStar/pseuds/WishingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothetical "Age of Ultron" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but it's my prediction (and fervent hope) for Bucky's next appearance. Also may become part of a longer series.

"Steve, where are you?" Natasha's voice crackled over the line.

"I've got five on my tail. I'm leading them away from your position."

"Well, lead them back here! You can't take five on your own."

Steve jumped a fallen log and ducked a laser blast from behind. "Nat, these things are working together. Communicating. The more we split them up, the less of an advantage that will be."

"And the less of an advantage we'll have for the same reason, which is why you can't take five—ugh, just get back here."

Steve ducked another burst of laser fire, turned, and hurled his shield at the leading robot. It struck between the armored plates of the shoulder and neck, creating a shower of sparks and knocking the bot down. The one behind it fired in response, but Steve was already moving, catching the shield as it rebounded and throwing again. This time he hit one of the plated arms as it lifted; the bot toppled backward, but the shield richocheted off at the wrong angle. Cursing bad timing, Steve dove after it. Laser fire. Duck and roll. Retrieve the shield. Throw again. This time his target definitely raised its arm to deflect the shield.

"Dammit, Nat, they're learning," Steve said into his communicator.

"Oh, yeah, did I mention that? I thought Tony had mentioned that. Don't use the same attack twice."

"I don't have that many attacks!" Steve was working his way toward where his shield had fallen, but he had to keep taking cover behind trees.

"It's not my fault you aren't creative enough!"

"It's Tony's fault I need to be. The shield throw usually works just fine." There, just a few feet ahead of him. One of the bots was approaching fast. Steve dove for the shield, rolled between the robot's legs, and slammed the rounded edge into the back of its knees. More sparks, and he narrowly avoided being crushed. He rolled out, got his feet under him—and didn't quite regain his balance before a metal foot planted itself on his chest, driving him into the ground. Its arm stuck straight out, weapon locked between his eyes.

Four gunshots sounded in rapid succession.

The bot standing over Steve fell sideways, like a tree. Steve sprang into a crouch and groped for his shield. He didn't see any other robots still standing. The one closest to him had a thin tendril of smoke rising from one shattered eye. Sniper shot. Clint could pull off a shot like that, if Clint used bullets.

Steve turned in time to glimpse a distant flash of red and silver.

"Bucky?"

He made it a few steps toward where the flash had been, before his communicator crackled again. "Rogers, I don't know if you can hear me, but we're getting hemmed in here. Could really use someone breaking in from the outside."

Steve bit back an oath and reversed course.


End file.
